


Hi Horny, I'm Daddy

by drbonesy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, High School, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine after a long day of no affection or interaction, Person A going up to Person B and saying "I'm horny, Daddy", and Person B leaning over seductively and whispers in their ear "Hi Horny, I'm Dad."" Tumblr prompt for a good friend of mine. This is for you Kels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Horny, I'm Daddy

It had been a long day for Danny Fenton, and not because of his normal bouts with the ghosts of Amity Park. No, Danny had suffered one uninterrupted day of high school drudgery. On top of that he had yet to see his not-so-boyfriend all week. Between fighting ghosts and the heavy homework load of a student who frequently missed classes, he and Dash barely had time to themselves any more. Danny sighed as he slammed his locker shut and slumped down the emptying hallways of his highschool. Perhaps he would get lucky and Dash would be alone after practice.

Danny slipped quietly into the boys locker room, listening carefully for the normal ruckus of the football team. He peered around the lockers when he was met with silent humming instead. Dash was, in fact, perfectly alone in the locker room, just sitting on the bench tying his shoes. Danny smirked and strode over, plopping himself heavily into Dashes empty lap, legs thrown over one side of Dashes own spread ones.

Dash chuckled and wrapped an arm around Danny's waist as the shorter teen threw his hands around the blond's neck with a heavy sigh. "Whats got you so affectionate? You never get cuddly at school." The blond quirked and eyebrow and gave the other boys hip a gentle squeeze.

Danny puffed out his lower lip in an attempt to look as pouty as possible, cheeks already turning pink with the words he was about to say "Daddy, I'm horny." His fingers pressed slightly into Dashes muscled shoulders, trying to urge him down and into a kiss.

Dash smirked and lowered his head, completely bypassing Danny's lips and going straight for his ear "Hi Horny, I'm Dad."

Danny squawked in indignation and pushed the larger boy away. "Dash! Come on its been like two weeks! Play nice..." he shifted slightly so that he was pressed back up against the other's broad chest "Or did you not want to play with me anymore, Daddy?" Danny looked up at Dash through thick eyelashes with a soft whine.

"Now you know that isn't true," Dashes fingers rubbed softly into Danny's lower back " you know I could never say no to that face." Dash swooped down and pressed a soft kiss to Danny's lips to silence the whine "But is this really how you want to sit in Daddy's lap after so much time apart? I'm surprised with you little boy...." Dash gave a soft, disapproving shake of his head "Fix it, or we might have some issues."

Danny hummed happily, leaning up to chase the kiss, but paused at Dashes words. He sighed and stood for a second, only to drop back down so that he could straddle Dashes lap. "Better Daddy?"

"Much. Now why don't I show you how much I missed my little boy huh?" Dash smirked as his hands settled on Danny's firm rear, pushing the boy higher in Dashes lap and pressing hi. down to grind their hips together.

Danny let out a soft whine and nuzzled up against Dashes neck, thighs flexing against the others firm muscled ones. "Daddy...I wanna show you too." 

Dash chuckled and brought one hand up to card through Danny's hair "My little boys pretty willful today huh? Getting in Daddy's lap all on his own, interupting Daddy when he's being so nice..." Dashes grip tightened in the black hair and tugged back, forcing Danny to look him in the eyes "Well, go on. Tell me what was so important that you had to inturupt Daddy pampering his little boy."

Danny chewed on his lower lip and looked down to their laps in shame, only to have Dash tug harshly on his hair, reminding Danny where his Daddy wanted his gaze. "Sorry Daddy...I just missed you so much." He chewed his lips for a moment longer "I just wanna suck my Daddy's cock. Can I please? I promise I'll be good after" he squirmed his hips softly in Dashes lap "I won't inturupt anymore either..."

Dash chuckled and loosened his grip on Danny's hair, gently stroking though it instead "Well isn't my little boy sweet? He wants to pamper Daddy too huh?" Danny nodded eagerly, face brightening with the praise. Dash lowered his hand from Danny's hair and gently cupped his face, thumb pressing between his lips "Well....it has been a long time since I had my cock between these pretty pink lips huh? I suppose I can allow it" Danny nodded happily, lips closing around Dashes thumb to give it a teasing suck. 

Dash chuckled softly and released Danny's hips, letting the boy shift down to between his legs "Now I just showered sk you can't make a mess of Daddy, clean up after yourself when your done." Danny nodded softly and quickly reached up to tug Dashes belt free. 

Dash chuckled and leaned back on the bench spreading his legs slightly as Danny eagerly freed his prize from the confines of Dashes jeans "Slow down kiddo, it's not going anywhere." Danny whined softly and nuzzled into Dashes thigh.

"But Daddy! It looks so good!" He leaned up and licked a hot stripe from base to tip of Dashes thick member, lips closing softly over the head as he reached it. 

Dash groaned deeply and threaded his fingers once more through Danny's hair "Good boy's don't tease their Daddys." He pressed down gently against the back of Danny's skull, a silent command to take more.

Danny groaned and slid his mouth further down Dashes dick, lips clasped tightly around it. As he started to reach the base he breathed deeply through his nose and swallowed around Dash.

Dash shuddered softly and held the boy down, letting his throat work around the head of his dick. "What a good boy. You know exactly what Daddy needs don't you?" Danny whimpered softly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. As it got harder to breath he gently squeezed the back of Dashes calf and was allowed to rise again, mouth popping off of Dashes dick wetly. Danny laved his tongue messily over Dashes shaft, using the tip of it to catch pearls of precum as they dripped down.

"Sweet boy, Daddy's not just for licking you know that....open your mouth wide for me. Clearly I have to show you." Danny groaned softly "Yes Daddy." He let his mouth drop open, tongue hanging out invitingly. Dash moaned softly and used his hold on Danny's hair to push him back down onto his dick, rocking his hips slightly into his mouth. "Mmm, my good boy. So obidient and sweet...." Danny moaned softly and did what he could to press his tongue up against Dashes dick despite his slow and punishing pace. "You look so pretty with your mouth full like that, your lips are getting puffy little boy." Danny's eyes slid shut at Dashes words, his own hips moving instinctual against the air. 

Dash groaned and gripped tighter into Danny's hair, picking up his pace slightly when Danny's tears finally seemed to drop "What a sweet boy...taking daddy e-even when it's hard. Are you gonna make Daddy cum?" Danny nodded furiously and sucked vigorously where he could. Dashes hips stuttered as he let of a soft moan, pulling back just enough so that his release hit Danny's tongue. He slumped slightly as his boy continued to lick and suck softly, cleaning up his mess as promised. 

Dash gently tugged Danny into his lap, wiping his tear strewn face dry and pressing soft kisses to swollen lips "Theres my sweet boy....have fun?" Danny nodded softly "Uhuh..." he smiled blearily and clung to Dash. Dash smiled and gently tousseled his hair "Good....now why don't we go back to my place so that Daddy can pamper you next okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if there are any errors. I did this in bed on my cell phone. Yay for being sick right? Anyway I am living in a den of sin. Enjoy.


End file.
